Contract: Here Comes the Groom
Contract: Here Comes the Groom is a witcher contract quest in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. : Nils' Disappearance 'To anyone who might know anything!'' Nils from our village – he's disappeared! It's been many a day now and he's still nowheres to be seen. So if you know what's become of him, don't keep it to yourself, come see me and let me know, even if the truth's grim and dark, for my sister, Britt, who was his betrothed, she's going out of her mind with worry, crying seas of tears and such. I swear to Hemdall, whoever brings me news will get an honorable reward. –Kevan Walkthrough Travel to the Isles of Skellige, then the village Svorlag on the island of Spikeroog. Pick up the quest at the notice board by the shoreline, then talk to Kevan in his house near the water. Kevan and others in the village do not believe his sister's wild story of a beast taking Nils and claim that he got cold feet and is avoiding their wedding. You can haggle Kevan for a better reward and then speak to his sister Britt. Britt is at "their spot" North of the bay pining for Nils, her betrothed, and is traumatized at having seen him ripped from her side by a “shadow of great wings”and flown into the sky whilst he was screaming her name. She tells you the direction that the beast flew with Nils. Head down the road south of the village, past the bandit camp by the Old Watchtower fast travel marker. Beyond that is the shoreline and at the very end of the road are several sirens and a cave entrance. NB: The above part of the quest may be skipped by going to the cave directly. This, however, eliminates the option to haggle for a better reward. '' When you enter, with Geralt's Witcher senses find a trail to follow, slaughter a bunch of Drowners, then explore the chamber filled with water. In here you’ll see a large altar built as a homage to the god Melusine. Activate Geralt’s Witcher senses to discover there are scales on this altar. Follow the cave wall around the left side and see a small opening. Enter it and climb ledges to locate a corpse and loot: * ''Letter to Ingeborga Kalebsdotter * Diagram: Ursine crossbow which updates the Scavenger Hunt: Bear School Gear quest. Jump across the crevice and down a few ledges and return to the start of the cave to return to the Melusine idol and make your way behind it. Activate Geralt’s Witcher senses again to discover: * Large siren tracks. * These scales are a different color compared to those of other sirens. Follow the tracks again to the large area with explosive barrels and kill a few more drowners. Follow the tracks again and climb the ledge to the outside cliff face where you will find several skeletons to loot and the body of Nils, deceased after being dropped from a great height. Melusine appears. Defeat her using the Aard sign and Hybrid oil, and perhaps Grapeshot bombs. After Melusine is defeated, loot the corpse and return to Svorlag (beware of a level 21 cyclops who may spawn on your path back!). Return to Kevan to tell him his sister was telling the truth, and he will regret not believing her. He will ask Geralt to inform Britt of Nils' death. Rewards: # Set of items dropped by Melusine: {Ekhidna trophy, ekhidna mutagen, water essence, lock of lamia hair, monster blood, seashell, assassin's trousers}. # From Kevan (without haggling): 250 , 186 . # If you decide to help Kevan and tell Britt yourself (option only appears if you did not start the quest by going directly to the cave): #* You can accept her added offer of 25 and receive 20 , '''OR #* You can refuse her added offer of coin and receive 25 . She will ask Geralt why he is offending her, but Geralt explains that "There're things even a witcher shouldn't take coin for." Quest objectives * Ask Kevan about the contract. * Talk to Britt. * Explore the caves Britt mentioned using your Witcher Senses. * Explore the caves on Spikeroog using your Witcher Senses. * Find Melusine in the caves. * Kill the monster. * Take a trophy from the monster. * Collect your reward from Kevan. * Tell Britt what happened to her betrothed. Journal entry If the quest is picked up at the notice board: :In Clan Brokvar's village on Spikeroog Geralt took on a search-and-rescue contract. Kevan, the man offering the bounty, claimed the missing man had developed cold feet and fled from his betrothed, yet the woman herself - Britt - insisted her lover had been snatched away by a monster. If the quest is started by going directly to the cave: :During his time on the isle of Spikeroog, Geralt came across a cave in which he found some unusual tracks. Suspecting a monster, he decided to look into the matter. Geralt searched the cave and discovered that he was dealing with an ekhidna. He defeated the beast and went to the village to collect his reward. If the quest was started at the notice board and you inform Britt yourself: :The hardest part, however, was informing Britt, the dead man's betrothed. Though her voice shook, she kept herself together and gave Geralt a gift by way of thanks for his trouble.Category:The Witcher 3 quests